He bullies me He bullies me not He bullies me
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words hurt just as bad. Follow each of the turtle boys as they deal with different types of bullying and how they overcome. Human AU.
1. The Cyber Bully: Ch 1

**I'm really happy you guys like this story. Because of that, I'm gonna go ahead and keep going with it. So, to make this a little more interesting, I'm updating. A lot.**

 **Each section is told by a different brother and takes place at the same time. You may notice repeat scenes. With that in mind, you can read about your fav turtle's bullied experience or a mixture of all of them. Without further adieu, here's the new first chapter: Cyber Bully told by Donatello.**

 **I don't own TMNT. Thanks for reading. Hope this helps peeps. Comments welcome.**

* * *

Monday

We've got this new project in Psychology class. We had to pick one kid randomly to bully for the week and then we'll talk about the effects of it. I put my name into the drawing for the extra credit. I don't know how I got so unlucky, but I ended up being the random pick. Yay me.

I sigh, walking into my trig class with my two older brothers. I feel bad that Leo had to get held back in math. He's a really smart guy. He just doesn't get numbers so well. My oldest brother sits in the front row, and I take the seat next to him. Raph - who is sitting in the row behind us, complains, "Come on Don. Can't you sit back here?"

"What?" I laugh, forgetting all about Psychology, "So you can copy off my paper again? No way. I trust Leo. Not you."

"Whatever," my older brother groans. Mr. Peters walks in and to start the class, but I can't focus. The psychology project hasn't even started yet and already I'm going insane. I mean, what are they going to say? What if something really gets to me? I know it's fake, but the whole idea is to think it's not. Worst of all, what if what they say is true?


	2. The Cyber Bully: Ch 2

Wednesday

"Hey, Don?" Leo asks. I quickly close my computer as Leo turns the corner and taps my door. He looks at me curiously, "What are you working on?"

"Oh you know," I shrug, "Projects and stuff. Why? What's up?"

He stares at me for another second before shrugging my behavior away, "Mikey says dinner is almost ready."

"Oh," I nod, "Yeah, okay." As he starts to leave, I stop him, "Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?" he comes back slightly, peaking around the door edge.

I want to tell him. I really do. Sometimes it hurts, but I know better. I just can't make myself tell him, "Um…I'm actually not all that hungry," I say instead, "And I've still got a lot of work to do, so I'm just going to skip it. Tell Mikey thanks for me, though?" I'm such a wimp.

"Yeah…" he says slowly, "Sure."

I turn back to my desk and write random words on my sketch pad so he'll think I'm occupied. When I finally hear him leave, I let out a sigh, glancing at my computer. No. I won't look again. It's stupid. They're just trying to get on my nerves. They're being mean. Trying to get a rise. That's it. Still…I find myself reaching over and turning my computer on again.

Because I didn't sign out, the same webpage as before appears again. I scroll through the various comments. Some strike me as particularly harsh, but others make me laugh. Seriously, have any of these guys heard of spell check? I laugh, reading through them. One says, "Why don't you get your head out of your butt?" I laugh for a whole minute just thinking about the possibilities on how to achieve getting my head there in the first place. These people must really believe in my athletic abilities.

Shaking my head and grinning a little, I exit the tab. I enter into a discussion board. At least when I'm criticized here, the comments are built on scientific facts. And are less judgy. And have better grammar. And spelling. Not to mention a no bullying policy.


	3. The Cyber Bully: Ch 3

**The bold portions are part of the original that have been unchanged. They are neither character thoughts nor things they say, but different quotes I found that made this story play out how it did. Don't worry, this is the only one they show up in.**

* * *

Thursday

"Hey, Donnie?" I hear Mike call from my room, "Can I use your laptop?"

"Yeah sure," I shout back, cracking open my History book. I remember all of the pages I have up, knowing it'll be hard for him to stay focused with all that junk in his way, "Just go ahead and exit out of the other tabs, okay?"

"Okay!" he shouts back.

I open to page thirty-five and start on the grueling task of learning. I love learning when it's something I'm interested in, but history is not one of those things. Leo to the rescue, "Hey, Don. Want to help me with my math?"

"You couldn't have had better timing," I smile at him. He sits down beside me, pulling out his journal, book, and calculator while I happily slam my book shut. Raph nonchalantly makes his way to the table as well, cracking open his book. I grin his way for half a second - knowing that if I looked longer he'd chicken out. No one likes admitting they need school help.

"So…" Leo asks, "This whole trig thing. How's it work again?"

I chuckle, "Just a sec. Let me go get my calculator, okay?"

"You can use mine?" Raph suggests, trying to get into our discussion.

I smile, "Thanks. But mine can do more than your guy's. It graphs and stuff."

"We need to graph?" Leo grimaces, "I didn't grab any paper from the room."

"Don't worry about it," I shrug, walking away, "I've got extra." I turn the corner of my room to find my baby brother slamming my computer shut. He must not have liked the cat video, "Whoa, just cuz you're upset doesn't mean-"

"What the heck is going on?" he turns to shout at me, completely angry.

I stare at him confused and slightly afraid to move. Does he think I'm someone else? He never yells at me.

Leo rushes to my rescue, "What's going on in here?"

Mikey shouts at me, "Tell him, Donnie!"

My eyes widen, wondering exactly what's going on. I look back and forth from Leo to Mike, trying to figure it out, but I can't, "What?"

"Why are those kids saying all those mean things?" he glares.

Oh. I can feel my face tensing as I realize what's going on. What he must have read, "Why were you on my Facebook? Mikey, that's private."

"It's not my fault they were commenting every two seconds," he snaps.

I roll his eyes, "So take off the reminder. You shouldn't have been reading them anyway. That's my profile. Not yours."

"Wait," Leo stops us, "What's going on? What's all this about Facebook?"

Raph walks in next. He must have heard us - or more likely, Mike - yelling, "Everything all right in here?"

I groan, irritated, "Everything is fine. Mike was just snooping on my Facebook page."

"Everything is not fine, Donnie," he sneers, "What they're saying is mean!"

I glare back, "Then you shouldn't have read it."

"Okay, everyone, just calm down," Leo states, "Mikey, don't read Donnie's Facebook and Donnie…um, don't post mean stuff."

I roll my eyes. _Yeah. Like I'd make fun of someone_ , "No problem."

I'm about to ask everyone to leave when Mike shouts, "Leo! The mean stuff was _to_ Donnie! Not _from_ Donnie."

"What?" Leo looks back and forth from me to Mike, "What mean stuff?"

"He's overreacting," I say fast, trying to diffuse the situation before Mike makes things worse, "It's just stupid comments."

Mikey looks kind of hurt, "It's not stupid, Donnie. They were threatening you."

Raph steps forward, "Hold up. Who was threatening Donnie?"

"No one," I put my hands up to stop them, "Everyone, just, listen to me for a sec, okay?" They all stop to listen, while I try to explain things, "They were just…messing around. They're not being serious or anything. It's fake. All of it. It's…for a project. At school."

"He's lying," Mikey glares.

My oldest brother nods, "I know. Mikey, pull it up. I want to see."

"Guys, it's my account," I get angry, "You can't just-"

"And yet we are," Raph tells me. I'm about to yell at everyone again, when Raph crosses his arms, "Sit down, Donnie. We'll talk with you in a minute." The look I give him is nothing compared to what he glares at me. Still. It's not worth a fight. I take a seat while my brothers completely violate my private account. They open the chat group and read the many, many horrible messages that my classmates posted.

Leo obviously doesn't like it, "Donnie? Why would they say that stuff? Who are these kids?"

"Like I said," I stand and close the computer top with a slight slam, "It's for school. A stupid project. It's nothing."

"You didn't answer my question," Leo glares.

I roll his eyes, "Because it's a stupid question. They're just some classmates who are messing around."

"Exactly what kind of a school project would have kids talking to you like that?" Raph fumes.

I explain my class assignment, "Cyberbullying. The class gets together, coming up with the worst things they can say. We picked one person randomly - me - and they had to attack me. We're going to do a discussion later this week and talk about how it felt to be bullied and ways to cope. Like, my way of coping is thinking about all the horribly bad spelling and stuff."

"Wait," Raph shakes his head, "So this stuff doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" I ask worriedly. All of those bad thoughts - just thinking about where they're getting their material from - come flowing back to me, "Why, is it true?"

"Of course not," Leo stops my worrying fast, "And…I guess as long as you think it's harmless, it's fine. But if it gets out of hand, you'll tell us right?"

"If it gets out of hand, I'll tell the teacher," I state, "No offense, but I don't need you beating the crap out of my classmates over nothing but a project."

"If you're sure," Raph glares like he doesn't believe me.

I nod, "I'm sure."

"Well…okay," Leo agrees, "I guess that's it then. Mike, don't look at his page anymore, alright?"

He looks at us like we're nuts, "That is the worst excuse of all time! What class are you doing that for?"

"Psychology," I cross my arms.

He glares at me, trying to be serious, "Fine. I won't look anymore. But seriously, if I find out this isn't for school-"

"Then I'll handle it," Raph interrupts to my surprise, "No one picks on you. And you tell me if someone does."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," I shrug.

Raph grunts, leaving with Leo close behind. He doesn't seem to trust me, but it's fine. Really. As they both leave, I feel that I should talk to Mike. Homework can wait a little bit. I close my door so it's just the two of us. When I turn to him, I realize I have absolutely no idea what to say. I cross my arms instead, determined to figure something out. He asks confused, "What?"

I sigh, not sure what else to go with, "Thank you for being concerned."

He nods, "Sure. But…this can't seriously be for school. Can it?"

Well, this isn't uncomfortable. I look away, subconsciously, rubbing my shoulder, "Not all of it. But Mike? It really is fine. Like I said…it doesn't bother me."

"So…they really are picking on you?" he gets worried.

"One or two of them say things they know will really hurt me," I confirm, "I know it's just for class, but those two tend to be particularly descriptive."

"Which two?" he asks.

I shake my head. I won't have him telling Raph and have Raph beating up my classmates, "They're just words, Mike. I like myself the way I am and I wouldn't change a thing." I give that a second thought, "Well. Nothing drastically. Maybe a new hairstyle or clothes…but not because of what they're saying. Only because I think it'd be cool to change things up a bit."

 **If they don't like you for being yourself, be yourself even more. - Taylor Swift.**

"It doesn't hurt you?" he questions, "What they're saying?"

I take a seat, trying to explain this better, "Of course it hurts, Mikey. Words can hurt just as much as a fist, but that's not the point. I know they're saying those things to be mean. Not because they believe it. They want to hurt me. As long as I don't let them…" I laugh thinking about how stupid I was to be worried, "I'll get an A in the class." It's just for school. They're not serious.

"But if it were real," he tires, "If what they were saying were true?"

"Well then I'd be confused," I laugh, thinking about it more, "Some are calling me a bean pole while others are calling me fat. I can't be both. And only a scale can know for sure. Plus, say I was overweight? Doesn't mean I should kill myself. Maybe just try fruit instead of chocolate. Sure tastes better."

"No kidding," he agrees.

I giggle, "Right. And some kids call me dumb as nails, while others are calling me a nerd. But my grades tell me the truth. Honest, Mike. What they're saying isn't getting to me because it shouldn't. They have no idea what they're talking about. Their grammar is proof of that." This gets a laugh out of him.

 **You don't need anyone to tell you who you are or what you are. You are who you are! - John Lennon.**

"So, if they really are being mean, what do you think I should do about it?"

"Tell Leo?" he asks more than suggests.

"Yeah," I agree, though that's not all, "But I also shouldn't listen to them. All they know is what they see. And they don't get to see a whole lot because they're obviously not very close friends of mine."

"Right," he smiles.

"Right," I smile back, "Now if it were real, I'd tell Leo. And my teacher. And block them on Facebook."

"So…why haven't you said anything mean back?" Mike asks.

I shake my head at him, "I know just as much about them as they do about me." He seems confused by this, so I try again. "If I were to call them names back, I might hurt them. Then I'd be just as mean as they are. Personally, that's not a trait I'd like to have."

 **I would rather be a little nobody, than be mean to somebody. - Abraham Lincoln**

"What about just asking them to stop?" he suggests, "You could at least do that?"

"Well, where would that get me?" I laugh, "I'd just fuel them to keep talking trash. See, it's a lot easier for someone to be mean from the other side of a computer. If I were to talk to them in person, it might be different."

"Yeah, they'd hit you," he states, "Or you'd hit them."

I laugh at the thought of me hitting someone, "Maybe. But if they're that enraged, then they've obviously got a lot going on other than issues with me."

 **I realized that bullying never has to do with you. It's the bully who's insecure. - Shay Mitchell**

He nods slow, hopefully starting to understand. "I still don't like it. When is this project over?"

"Tomorrow," I assure, "Don't worry. It'll stop soon. Just have to let the fire go out."

"And if it doesn't?" he asks.

"Then I'll tell my teacher that someone didn't get the memo," I smile.

He shoves my shoulder as Leo comes back in. Oh yeah. Homework. "Hey, guys. So…Raph and I have been talking. We think we should talk to you two about bullying."

Not what I was expecting. I'm about to agree with him - hoping he might be able to get me to believe everything I just told Mike - when my little bro answers for us, "Don't worry. I think Donnie covered it for me." Great. Now if I could just cover it for myself.


	4. The Cyber Bully: Ch 4

Friday

I sit in my room whipping down parts of my newest project. Don't need the pieces rusting over, now do I? I had a long day. In Psychology, I had to explain to the entire class what it felt like to be bullied. It was kind of embarrassing talking about my feelings like that. It wasn't as bad after our teacher opened the discussion to the class and other kids talked about times they were bullied. Plus, I got several kids insisting that it was all fake and that they didn't mean a word of it. Most of them went online for ideas of what to say about me. I'll admit. It made me feel a little better.

"Mikey!" I hear my hot head of a brother Raph yell in the hall. Great. I wonder what the prankster did this time. At least it's not me he got. "Mikey!" Raph shouts again not a minute later. "Come out you little twerp!"

I sigh, thinking I should probably at least see what's going on. I take my hardware with me to the living room, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Raph's mad at Mike," Leo answers cooly, turning to the TV. Space Heroes must be coming on soon. Otherwise, he and I would go watch Raph pound our little bro. We'd each take a side and then it would turn into a four dude wrestling match. I chuckle silently as he shouts, "Just try to kill him quietly!"

"Ah!" my little brother screams.

I spin around fast to see Raph holding Mike by his collar, "Got cha!"

"I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry!" Mikey says real fast. It won't do him any good.

And Raph knows it, "Not this time."

Raph takes Mike's arm so he can wrestle him to the floor, but I guess he grabs too tight. "Owe!" Mikey's face scrunches up.

Leo asks from behind us, a little concerned, "Mike?" I'm not sure if Mike is faking or not, but he probably is. He's done it before. Though, Leo seems to believe it. And so does Raph.

"I didn't do it!" my older brother shouts, letting go of Mike, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Mikey shrugs. Okay. It's something. If it was a fake hurt, he'd be milking it to get out of a pumbling, "Just got a little rough in gym today. That's all."

"Again?" I raise my eyebrow. This is getting ridiculous. Mikey told me about some of the kids at his school who are picking on him because of how he's doing in the basketball segment. He's amazing at soccer, but he just doesn't seem to have coordinated hands.

"Again?" Leo asks concerned, "Mike, what's up?"

"Just some jerks," Mike brushes it off, "Nothing I can't handle." I shake my head at him. If they were pushing him around enough to hurt his arm, then it's not nothing. I make my way over, "I'll whoop their butts in basketball on Monday. That's for sure!"

"Let me see your arm," I take his hand and pushes back the sleeve. It's bruised and starting to swell. He should have had ice on it, "Exactly what happened?"

"After all their trash talk, I got checked to the ground," he groans, "I just sprained it, is all."

I shake my head, letting it go, "We should still check it out," I look to my oldest brother, hoping he'll agree, "Leo?"

"I'll get the keys," he stands.


	5. The Cyber Bully: Ch 5

Still Friday

I sit next to Mike in the doctors office. It's not every day we come here, but it sure seems like it. There was the time I inhaled some fumes in science class and passed out - probably where my classmates got the idea to use that photo, there was the time Mike broke his ankle in soccer - thankfully after the last game of the season, and the all the times Raph's gotten into fights. Huh. Leo seems to be the only one who doesn't get brought here at least once a year.

"I'm real sorry, D," Mike apologizes, though I don't know what for. I should be. I don't know much about anatomy. My specialty is mechanics and psychics. I know a little bit about health, but not enough to know if a bone is broken or not.

"What for?" I question.

He shrugs, "I should have been more careful. They're just getting to me is all."

"The kids in gym?" he nods, "What did I say about listening to those guys? They're just trying to get under your skin." He sighs, bowing his head, "How did it start?"

He lays back before remembering his hand and comes forward again, "Well. I was real great in the last segment. Soccer? And the guys thought it would be a good idea to put me on point, cuz, they thought I'd be good. But I never used my hands in soccer and I can't seem the get the dribbling part right. They keep calling me names - especially the team we compete against - and it really distracts me."

I chuckle, taking a seat on the bed with him, "That's sort of the point. They're trying to psych you out."

"But what they're saying-"

"What are they saying?" I interrupt.

He shrugs, "You know. Like, saying I have two left feet. Or that I'm stupid. Or stuff like that."

I shake my head, "Well, you got the most points in soccer, so you don't have two left feet. And you're not stupid, I can tell you that right now. Just think about what they're saying, Mike. None of it is true."

"Really?" he asks.

I nod, "Really. And if you're so worried about not being good at basketball, then just keep practicing. You'll get it eventually."

"Just keep trying?" he asks.

I nod, happy he understands, "Right. Just keep trying. Don't give up. You'll get it."

"Thanks Don," he smiles and hugs me, "Owe," before realizing his hand still hurts.


	6. The Cyber Bully: Ch 6

Saturday

I wake up bright eyed and smiley. I had a dream for this cool new invention and I can't wait to get started. It's this fan thing that has sunscreen and water attached. Great for using at the beach. Leo is still sleeping, but I'll try to be quiet.

I get out of my bed and quietly sit down at my computer, signing in. I'm about to start a design on my workbook when I see the internet icon. It couldn't hurt to take a quick look at my Facebook. See if any of my other friends have had the same idea. I smile, signing in. The little earth symbol in the top right says I've got fifty seven new notifications. Great. What natural disaster happened last night that I don't know about?

I click on it and find the oldest one is for a new chat room and that all the new ones are posts people have put into it. I click into the group - curiosity peaked - and scroll to the first message, _"Don't worry, we're all checking our spelling. Just for you."_

Spelling…oh no.

 _"I'm the type of person to laugh at mistakes. So, sorry if I laugh when I see your face…not!"_

 _"Roses are red, violets are blue. I was born pretty, what happened to you?"_

 _"Lol, I got one. God made coke, God made pepsi, God made me oh so sexy. God made rivers, God made lakes, God made Don…well, we all mistakes."_

 _"Nice, but let's stop with the rhymes please? It's almost as annoying as Don's face!"_

 _"Donatello, you're so pathetic, you're imaginary friends hate you."_

 _"Oh no, guys, if Don is reading this, he might be getting the wrong idea. See, we really don't hate you. No, we're just not too happy about your existence."_

 _"Speak for yourself. If he were my kid, I'd let him play with the toaster. In the bathtub."_

 _"You guys, these messages are so depressing."_

 _"The whole world is a depressing place! But only because Don is in it. LOL"_

 _"Hey, Don, you're in charge of the blood donation later this year right? You should totally donate yours. All of it."_

I bite my lower lip, scrolling down to newer ones:

 _"Run, and run, and run so far, I want to hit you with my car. Throw you off a cliff so high, I hope you break your neck and die. J"_

 _"LOL Good one Trevor. I hope he has life insurance. He's going to need it."_

 _"Save the planet! Kill yourself!"_

 _"If you need help figuring out how to make a noose or cut your wrist, just call your friend…oops, I forgot he committed suicide already."_

 _"You'd make a lovely corpse."_

 _"Or a butt ugly one."_

 _"Yeah, probably the second…still it's better than the walking, talking version."_

 _"Hey, cut it out. I believe in respect for the dead…and I could only respect Don if he WERE dead! LOL"_

As new messages appear, I only stare at them. I don't bother to read - it's pretty clear what they all say. When I was looking at the names beside the posts, I noticed that more than half of the kids were from outside my psychology class. As one appears in all caps - _GO DIE_ \- I quickly close the screen. The small click wakes my brother.

"Don?" Leo grumbles, shifting in bed, "What are you doing up? It's too early."

"Sorry, Leo," I mutter, "Just go back to sleep."

He hums, "You alright?"

I hesitate, but shrug, "Yeah. I'm fine." I am. Really. Right?


	7. The Cyber Bully: Ch 7

Monday

I stay mostly within myself on the way to school. All those things they were saying…it's not true is it? I stuff my hands in my pockets and hang my head. They're just messing around. They'll figure out the assignment is over eventually. I just need to stop reading it…but what about the posts from the kids outside my class? I feel my phone go off in my pocket but refuse to look. It's more Facebook updates. More posts from them. It's not really true, is it?

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Leo ask, "You doing alright Don?"

I nod and say, "Fine." But am I? Of course I am. This is ridiculous. I lift my head and look to my brother. Oh great, he's looking back at me. What's wrong with my face? Do I look tired? Like a zombie? Is there a zit I don't know about? I give a small smile, unsure.

"Seriously, D. What's up?" he asks, concerned.

Why is he asking? Do I not look fine? What's wrong with me? I didn't get a lot of sleep. Maybe I just look tired. Yeah. That's it. That's all it is. But I can't tell him I was up reading those posts. So I lie, "Just got a test later. I don't think I studied enough." I can tell he doesn't believe me. I look away fast and realize Raph is gone. When did that happen? Mike is still here though, and he looks kind of…determined, "That what you're focused on, Mikey? Got a test later or something?"

"Or something," he grins, a new pep in his step, "Those kids in gym class? I'm gonna show them a thing or two about basketball."

"Right on," I smile, slowly starting to remember his problems in gym. I'm happy he's taking my advice - at least one of us is. He's going to work hard and get better. Those kids won't know what hit 'em.

"Isn't the coach going to bench you today?" Leo ask. Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. He shouldn't be playing at all if he's hurt, "You know, because of your wrist?"

"It's just sprained," Mike shrugs, "I'll take it off before class and he'll never know the difference."

Bad idea. He could make it worse. Re-injure it. I stop him fast, realizing we're almost at school and I won't get another chance, "Mikey, that's not what I meant when I said-"

"I'm not a wimp," Mike snaps, quickly rushing up the steps and into the building.

I stop dead in my tracks and watch him sprint away from me. Of course he's not. "I never said he was."

"Don?" Leo ask, concern edging in, "You okay?" What did I do? I didn't mean for Mike to hurt himself worse. Those kids aren't worth it. What if he gets hurt? Because of me? Am I really that selfish? I find I've walked into the school at some point and am opening my locker. I'll find my little bro before gym class and set him straight. He doesn't need to prove himself. He's perfect. Just the way he is.


	8. The Verbal Bully: Ch 1

**The Verbal Bully is told from Mike's POV and takes place during the same time frame as the others.**

* * *

Monday

"Wahoo!" my gym class erupts in cheers as we realize that we're going to start basketball this week. I'm kind of excited, too, though I miss soccer. I was undefeated. Though, I'm sure I'll be just as good as this.

Coach picks to kids as captains and they pick who they want on their team. It's not really that big of a surprise to find that I'm the first pick. I grin wide, walking forward. They go through the kids until there is only one kid left - Spike who always hangs in the back and doesn't participate. Coach tells him to go to whichever team he wants. That's gym speak for "I don't really care what you do." I'm pretty sure Spike doesn't mind.

My team gets ready for the game, and I'm put on post. This will be a lot of fun. I'm passed the ball and take off. Kids from the other team start shouting at me. I stop dead in my tracks for my team captain to walk over, "Jeez, Mikester. What's the matter with you? Don't you know how to dribble?"

"How to what?" I ask confused.

He shakes his head, "Last time I pick you for my team. Just try not to screw up again." He takes the ball from me, giving it to the other team. I shrug it off and get ready. Kenny passes me the ball and I take a shot. Only to miss completely. Let's just say my team isn't too happy.

I get a third chance as the ball is passed to me. I take it happily…only to have it go sliding out of my hands, "Way to go, butterfingers!"

"Get your head in the game!" someone else shouts at me.

I grimace. _Come on, you guys. It's just a game._ I huff and take off running to catch up as they run to the other end of the court.


	9. The Verbal Bully: Ch 2

Wednesday

As I stir the pot for dinner, I keep thinking about gym class today. Everyone was being mean. Even my friends. Don't they get it's just a game?

 _"You're the poster child for birth control."_

 _"You're about as sharp as the basketball. Our net is that way!"_

 _"Hey, idiot! This isn't soccer! Use your hands."_

It didn't even stop once we got to the locker rooms. And some of it wasn't even about how I was playing.

 _"I'm sorry," he laughed, "I don't speak idiot."_

 _I groan, "Come on you guys, the game is over. Knock it off!"_

 _"Keep talking," some other guy snickered, "Someday you might say something intelligent."_

"Hey," Raph calls out to me, "You doing alright? You're staring at the soup like you're gonna pass out."

"Uh yeah," I shrug him off, "Totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He doesn't believe me but lets it slide. Raph's not one to pry. Leo on the other hand, "I don't know, Mike. Why wouldn't you be?"

Before he can ask anything more, I shrug, "Soups done. Someone want to get Don?"

He rolls his eyes and leaves the counter, going to the brainiac's room. I wonder what Don would do in my shoes? He'd probably call them some four syllable word that would have them confused all day. Nah, Don wouldn't pick a fight. He'd…let it go? I can't do that. I don't know, but I'm sure my best friend will have a good idea. Maybe I'll ask him later. Leo comes back, "He's not hungry." Or not. Oh well. I'm sure it doesn't matter anyway. It'll all blow over by the time tennis starts. I can 'hang in there' - as many cat posters instruct - until then.


	10. The Verbal Bully: Ch 3

Thursday

"Hey, Donnie?" I ask, over my shoulder, already starting his computer, "Can I use your laptop?"

"Yeah sure," he calls from the other room, "Just go ahead and exit out of the other tabs, okay?"

"Okay!" I shout back. I want to look up some good comebacks for those dweebs. My one-word snips are getting kind of low. I'm about to exit out of three science tabs, a whacked-out online calculator, and his social media sites when a pop-up appears at the bottom right saying he has a new message on Facebook. Let's just say curiosity gets the better of me.

I enter into his Facebook and find that his timeline is filled with famous quotes and cool new inventions. Not to mention the hundreds of cat videos I tag him in. I read through the first few messages on his timeline, finding that his friends want him to come over to study groups and some guy will pay him to do his homework. I love my best friend. I still can't figure out how he got so popular. I click on the new message next, finding it's a group chat titled 'all about the nerd.'

I laugh, "Jeez, Donnie. How many friends do you have?" I read the first message out loud, "Your rite! I'm surprized he hasn't kld himselv yet. Lol?" This confuses me. Maybe it's some stunt person who does dangerous science experiments. I go to the very first message so I can get a link to the site. Donnie's science teachers are always way fun to watch.

 _"Wht a lozer! Get a life dwb!"_

 _"Y dnt u jmp off a cliff? Oh yeah, cuz u can't find 1!"_

 _"He can't even find his way out of the house. No wonder he was lte 2 frst hr."_

 _"C that through in gym? Cldnt evn get it half way up the pole!"_

 _"Y don't u calculate that inestine!"_

 _"Is that a tshirt or a dress?"_

 _"What kind of a man wears prpl?"_

 _"A baby man. lol"_

 _"Wht a lozr"_

I shake my head at these comments. I thought I had it rough. Whoever these guys are pounding on must feel awful. I scroll down some more only to find they get worse.

 _"When u gonna die already?"_

 _"Can't c past ur phat hed!"_

 _"Yo chicken legs! Grow a pair!"_

 _"Bawk bawk bawk"_

 _"Let's chop his hed off! That'll show 'em."_

I click on a link someone sent to find it's a music from a horror movie where a guy is axing someone. I glare at the screen, ready to slam it shut. Why would Donnie be a part of this group? I haven't seen any messages from him yet, but still. He should have left it a long time ago. All questions are answered as I scroll down to a picture of Don asleep in class with the caption, _"He's so stupd he gased himselv in class."_

I read the next and think it's kind of clever. Until I realize it, too, is directed at my best friend, _"Whtd he use? Sulfer or body oder?"_

A few new ones come on and I can't help myself.

 _"I heer he cuts himselv evry time he gets a B."_

 _"Wonder if he'll bleed out any time soon."_

 _"Red would b an upgrade to that purple."_

 _"Again? What's with the dress? When he get a sex change?"_

I slam the computer top shut. "Whoa," I hear my older brother walking in, "Just cuz you're upset doesn't mean-"

"What the heck is going on?" I shout at him, completely fumed.

He stares at me shocked. I wait for him to answer, but he won't say anything. Mostly because Leo rushes in, "What's going on in here?"

I shout, "Tell him, Donnie!"

He looks at me and then at Leo and back to me, "What?"

"Why are those kids saying all those mean things?" I glare. I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but there's got to be a good explanation for this. Right? No one would just be mean like that to Donnie for fun. He's the coolest guy on the planet!

His face hardens, "Why were you on my Facebook? Mikey, that's private."

"It's not my fault they were commenting every two seconds," I counter.

He rolls his eyes, "So take off the reminder. You shouldn't have been reading them anyway. That's my profile. Not yours."

"Wait," Leo stops us, "What's going on? What's all this about Facebook?"

"Everything all right in here?" Raph asks, walking in.

Donnie groans, "Everything is fine. Mike was just snooping on my Facebook page."

"Everything is not fine, Donnie," I counter, "What they're saying is mean!"

"Then you shouldn't have read it," he states.

"Okay, everyone, just calm down," Leo states, "Mikey, don't read Donnie's Facebook and Donnie…um, don't post mean stuff."

"No problem," he nods like it's obvious.

"Leo!" I shout, aggravated, "The mean stuff was _to_ Donnie! Not _from_ Donnie."

"What?" Leo asks, confused, "What mean stuff?"

"He's overreacting," my brother shrugs, "It's just stupid comments."

"It's not stupid, Donnie," I glare at him, "They were threatening you."

Raph steps forward, "Hold up. Who was threatening Donnie?"

"No one," Don puts his hands up, "Everyone, just, listen to me for a sec, okay?" We all stop to listen, but Don doesn't seem to have a quick come back, "They were just…messing around. They're not being serious or anything. It's fake. All of it. It's…for a project. At school."

"He's lying," I tell Leo, though I'm not sure myself. If he is, he's good at it.

My oldest brother nods, "I know. Mikey, pull it up. I want to see."

"Guys, it's my account," Don states, "You can't just-"

"And yet we are," Raph stops him. Just as Donnie is about to yell at us, Raph crosses his arms, "Sit down, Donnie. We'll talk with you in a minute." The look Raph gives Donnie says he's not messing around. Though, the look Don returns says he's not giving in. Still, he takes a seat and huffs like we're making a big deal out of nothing. I pull up the account and show Leo. New comments pop up.

 _"Fat slob won't know what hit 'em."_

 _"Shiv him in the parking lot?"_

 _"I'm in."_

 _"Here that Don? We're coming for you. Lol."_

"Donnie?" Leo looks over at my best friend, "Why would they say that stuff? Who are these kids?"

"Like I said," Don crosses the room and closes the screen, "It's for school. A stupid project. It's nothing."

"You didn't answer my question," Leo glares.

Don rolls his eyes, "Because it's a stupid question. They're just some classmates who are messing around."

"Exactly what kind of a school project would have kids talking to you like that?" Raph fumes.

Don answers, "Cyberbullying. The class gets together, coming up with the worst things they can say. We picked one person randomly - me - and they had to attack me. We're going to do a discussion later this week and talk about how it felt to be bullied and ways to cope. Like, my way of coping is thinking about all the horribly bad spelling and stuff."

"Wait," Raph shakes his head, "So this stuff doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" Don asks, "Why, is it true?"

"Of course not," Leo steps in, "And…I guess as long as you think it's harmless, it's fine. But if it gets out of hand, you'll tell us right?"

"If it gets out of hand, I'll tell the teacher," Don states, "No offense, but I don't need you beating the crap out of my classmates over nothing but a project."

"If you're sure," Raph glares like he doesn't believe him.

Don nods, "I'm sure."

"Well…okay," Leo shrugs, "I guess that's it then. Mike, don't look at his page anymore, alright?"

I look around at all of them and shake my head, "That is the worst excuse of all time! What class are you doing that for?"

"Psychology," Don crosses his arms.

I hesitate, but glare at him, "Fine. I won't look anymore. But seriously, if I find out this isn't for school-"

"Then I'll handle it," Raph interrupts, "No one picks on you. And you tell me if someone does."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Don nods.

Raph rolls his eyes and leaves with a huff, Leo hesitantly following. Once they're both gone, Don closes his door. Just the two of us left. He crosses his arms and gives me a look. I stare back, "What?"

"Thank you for being concerned," he states.

I nod, "Sure. But…this can't seriously be for school. Can it?"

He looks away, rubbing his shoulder, "Not all of it. But Mike? It really is fine. Like I said…it doesn't bother me."

"So…they really are picking on you?" I ask, worried. I know I needed advice about this stuff, but I didn't want first-hand advice. Not from my big brother.

"One or two of them say things they know will really hurt me," he nods, "I know it's just for class, but those two tend to be particularly descriptive."

"Which two?" I ask. _I'll kick their butts._

He shakes his head, "They're just words, Mike. I like myself the way I am and I wouldn't change a thing. Well. Nothing drastically. Maybe a new hairstyle or clothes…but not because of what they're saying. Only because I think it'd be cool to change things up a bit."

"It doesn't hurt you?" I ask, "What they're saying?"

Don shakes his head, taking a seat beside me on the bed, "Of course it hurts, Mikey. Words can hurt just as much as a fist, but that's not the point. I know they're saying those things to be mean. Not because they believe it. They want to hurt me. As long as I don't let them…" he laughs, "I'll get an A in the class."

"But if it were real," I urge, knowing the kids in my gym class mean every nasty word, "If what they were saying were true?"

"Well, then, I'd be confused," he chuckles, "Some are calling me a bean pole while others are calling me fat. I can't be both. And only a scale can know for sure. Plus, say I was overweight? Doesn't mean I should kill myself. Maybe just try fruit instead of chocolate. Sure tastes better."

"No kidding," I laugh.

He nods, chuckling, "Right. And some kids call me dumb as nails, while others are calling me a nerd. But my grades tell me the truth. Honest, Mike. What they're saying isn't getting to me because it shouldn't. They have no idea what they're talking about. Their grammar is proof of that." I laugh at that. He's got a point there. "So, if they really are being mean, what do you think I should do about it?"

"Tell Leo?" I ask, thinking if maybe I should tell him myself. About both of us.

"Yeah," he nods, "But I also shouldn't listen to them." This gets me. I mean, it's easy for him cause he can just block them. But it's kind of hard not to listen when they're shouting at me, "All they know is what they see. And they don't get to see a whole lot because they're obviously not very close friends of mine."

"Right," I nod. But my friends are saying mean things, too.

"Right," he nods back, "Now if it were real, I'd tell Leo. And my teacher. And block them on Facebook."

"So…why haven't you said anything mean back?" I ask, knowing that I've already done that. Several times. Wasn't I going to look for comebacks earlier?

He shakes his head at me, "I know just as much about them as they do about me." I raise my eyebrow confused. "If I were to call them names back, I might hurt them. Then I'd be just as mean as they are. Personally, that's not a trait I'd like to have."

"What about just asking them to stop?" I shrug, "You could at least do that?"

"Well, where would that get me?" Don asks, "I'd just fuel them to keep talking trash. See, it's a lot easier for someone to be mean from the other side of a computer. If I were to talk to them in person, it might be different."

"Yeah, they'd hit you," I grimace. I chuckle, thinking of the more likely possibility, "Or you'd hit them."

He chuckles, "Maybe. But if they're that enraged, then they've obviously got a lot going on other than issues with me."

I nod slow, starting to understand. With these kids in Gym, I just can't let it bother me. It'll all blow over soon, anyway. So what if some of it is true? Like Don said, I am who I am. And Don is who Don is. And I really don't people saying that stuff about him. For class or otherwise. "I still don't like it," I state, "When is this project over?"

"Tomorrow," he nods, "Don't worry. It'll stop soon. Just have to let the fire go out."

"And if it doesn't?" I ask.

"Then I'll tell my teacher that someone didn't get the memo," he smirks.

I shove his shoulder as Leo walks back in, "Hey, guys. So…Raph and I have been talking. We think we should talk to you two about bullying."

"Don't worry," I smile at my best friend, "I think Donnie covered it for me."


	11. The Verbal Bully: Ch 4

Friday

Leo drives us home after school. I stare out the window. Thinking. I know, I know, it doesn't happen often. Thing is, I can't really help it...

 _I wait on the line, watching as everyone else is called before me. It's alright. I understand. I'm not the best at basketball and they want the good ones first. Totally understandable. Five dudes left. Four of them are called - including Spike - and I'm left on the line. Coach calls out to me, "Michelangelo, pick which ever team you want." My eyes grow big. Coach doesn't care what I do?_

I can't believe I got picked last. And to make things worse…

 _"Guys, I'm open!" I shout. My team mates ignore me, continuing to get themselves into a larger jam. I wave my arms around, shouting at them. Finally, they give in. Tony passes me the basketball. I pivot, shoot, and miss. Uh oh._

 _"Way to go, shell-for-brains!"_

 _"Why don't you go sit on the bench!"_

 _"My grandma can play better than you!"_

 _"Watch were you're going, lame brain."_

 _"Guys, I'm sorry," I insist, "But it's just a game. It's supposed to be fun."_

 _"Awe, is blonde gonna cry?"_

 _"Do you need a tissue, little girl?"_

 _"Shut up!" I shout back._

 _My friend, Kenny, comes to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Just calm down, Mike. They're just messing around."_

 _"Sure doesn't feel like it," I mutter._

 _He walks away as the others start the next play, "Can't you take a joke? Yo, I'm open!" Of course I can take a joke! I'll prove it! I rush into the mass of kids and try to take the ball - only succeeding in tripping over someone's foot and sprawling to the ground. They rush past towards the hoop - not even realizing that I'd fallen. I sigh, picking myself up and find that my arm hurts._

I don't know when we got home, but we get here. I trudge inside, going for my room - my brothers following. We didn't talk much on the way here. They must have been thinking hard too, I guess. "Mikey!"

I stop dead in my tracks, remembering the prank I set for Raph this morning. Oh boy. I rush into our room, hiding in my closet. He'll never find me here. I listen as he stomps towards the living room. Stomping. Oh man.

It wasn't even that bad of a prank. Really! I just put a dead snake on his bed. Or…is he upset because of the plastic over the toilet seat? Maybe it's the itching powder I put on his pillow? Lotion in the shaving cream? I don't know, it can be any number of things.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts again. I hear as he storms into our room, "Come out you little twerp!"

I shake silently, covering my mouth with my hand. I don't know why I'm so scared. Don and Leo will help if- "Just try to kill him quietly!" Well, thanks a lot, Leo!

The closet door swings open and I just can't help myself. I scream - a very manly, toned down scream. "Ah!" As he reaches in for me, I quickly spring up and run out of the room.

My older brother grabs onto my shirt just as I reach the hall, "Got cha!"

I turn in the clenched fabric, pleading, "I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry!"

"Not this time," Raph sneers.

His other hand moves to get a grip on my arm. Right were I'd bruised it, "Owe!"

Raph quickly lets me go, "I didn't do it!" as I cradle my hurt arm. It's not that bad, but if it get's me out of a pounding…"What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I rub it gently, trying to get a decent feeling back. Raph doesn't seem to believe me. Something must be up with him. He actually looks like he cares. I shrug, "Just got a little rough in gym today. That's all."

"Again?" Don asks. Oh yeah. After our talk yesterday, I realized that he knows a lot about handling other people. I'd asked if he knew what to do when they were saying stuff to my face, but I didn't get much of an answer. Leo and Raph got into some fight over math.

"Again?" Leo adjusts on the couch, "Mike, what's up?"

"Just some jerks," I shrug. I remember the big deal they made over Don's bullies. If they're still hung up on that, then I don't need them going psycho over me, "Nothing I can't handle." Don doesn't seem to like my answer as he walks over, so I tell him, "I'll whoop their butts in basketball on Monday. That's for sure!"

"Let me see your arm," he takes it before I give an answer and pushes back my sleeve. Jeez, I should take a picture. It's, like, all bruised and stuff. Not as bad as my bike accident, but bigger than my skateboarding bruise. "Exactly what happened?"

What? Oh yeah, "After all their trash talk, I got checked to the ground," I explain, looking it over, "I just sprained it, is all."

"We should still check it out," Don nods as I pull my arm away. He turns to our oldest brother for confirmation, "Leo?"

I roll my eyes. Leo's not going to cave over something like- "I'll get the keys." Jeez, Leo, you're on a role today.


	12. The Verbal Bully: Ch 5

Still Friday

I sit on the hospital bed beside Doctor Donnie. I think the last injury that I had to come here for was my biking accident. My leg had gotten all bloody and stuff and I said it just needed a band-aid. Don wasn't too happy, but he let it slide. Until, of course, I got an infection. That was a month ago. I guess that's how he pressured Leo into this.

Really, it's just a sprain. It was my stupid fault and now we had to waist our afternoon over nothing. Great going, Mike. I shake my head, "I'm real sorry, D."

He shrugs, "What for?"

I shake my head, "I should have been more careful," I think I'm the majority of our hospital visits. And what I did was totally stupid. What? Did I think they were just going to give me the ball? I never know what Raph means when he gets angry and 'sees red', but maybe that's what happened? No, probably not. He goes as far as to break people. I just broke myself. Or, more likely, sprained. I sigh, "They're just getting to me is all."

"The kids in gym?" Don asks. I nod. He shakes his head, "What did I say about listening to those guys? They're just trying to get under your skin." Yeah, but, it's different. They're saying it to my face! They mean it when they're not afraid to hide. I bow my head. "How did it start?"

I roll my eyes, leaning back. As my hand moves behind me, I grimace and quickly move it back. "Well. I was real great in the last segment. Soccer? And the guys thought it would be a good idea to put me on point, cuz, they thought I'd be good. But I never used my hands in soccer and I can't seem the get the dribbling part right. They keep calling me names - especially the team we compete against - and it really distracts me."

He laughs, sitting beside me, "That's sort of the point. They're trying to psych you out."

I shake my head. He doesn't get it, "But what they're saying-"

"What are they saying?" he asks.

I shrug, "You know. Like, saying I have two left feet. Or that I'm stupid. Or stuff like that."

He rolls his eyes, "Well, you got the most points in soccer, so you don't have two left feet. And you're not stupid, I can tell you that right now. Just think about what they're saying, Mike. None of it is true."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow. They're calling me out on things that I'm doing wrong. So, they must be serious. Though, I'm not stupid just cause I can't make a shot. And I might not always grab it right, but if it were soccer…but it's not soccer.

He nods, "Really. And if you're so worried about not being good at basketball, then just keep practicing. You'll get it eventually."

"Just keep trying?" I ask. How am I supposed to keep trying when they won't pass me the ball?

He smiles, totally missing the point here, "Right. Just keep trying. Don't give up. You'll get it."

"Thanks Don," I smile nicely. At least he tried to understand. I lean in for a hug, "Owe," before realizing my hand still hurts.


	13. The Verbal Bully: Ch 6

Monday

I'm determined to do good today. I practiced all weekend. The doc told me to wear a brace, but Don would have done that whether we'd gone in or not. Oh well. I'm wearing it, but I'm still going to take it off for gym. I will get this right if it's the last thing I do. Michelangelo is no quitter.

Leo starts talking to Raph - who seems to be angry about something. They're probably start fighting any second. To tune them out, I play through the different scenarios of how today can go, landing on the most accurate; I'll get picked last again, no one will hand me the ball. But, I'll stay with them, block were I can and keep trying to get open for good shots. It's just a game. If I miss, so what?

Raph starts walking faster, trying to get ahead of us. What did Leo say this time? Whatever. "You doing alright Don?" I shake my head at my oldest brother. Is he going to try and argue with Don since Raph is gone?

When my best friend whispers, "Fine," my head snaps around. My bro is usually fun and energetic in the mornings - unlike after school when he keeps to himself to work on projects. This is our time together. So why is he so quiet? Maybe Leo was on to something.

"Seriously, D. What's up?" Leo asks, trying to pry. Even I know that won't go well. Don doesn't talk feelings unless he's helping one of us. Or, well, me.

My brother lies, "Just got a test later. I don't think I studied enough." I stare at him as his attention turns to me, "That what you're focused on, Mikey? Got a test later or something?"

"Or something," I nod, looking him up and down. My new goal comes to the surface again and I walk a little straighter, "Those kids in gym class? I'm gonna show them a thing or two about basketball."

"Right on," Don smiles at me. I smile back, happy he agrees. Now I know for sure that it's the right thing to do.

"Isn't the coach going to bench you today?" Leo asks. I raise my eyebrow at him, "You know, because of your wrist?"

"It's just sprained," I remind him, gesturing to the brace, "I'll take it off before class and he'll never know the difference."

Don shakes his head, not seeming to agree with this. I see the school ahead and mentally glare at Don. He was all for it a second ago. What, now he's not? He's the one who told me to keep trying. I've got to or I will be a lazy bum like that one kid said.

 _"You're such a loser."_

 _"Get a life, you lazy bum."_

 _"Why don't you get off your fat rear and go do something?"_

 _"Wimp."_

"I'm not a wimp," I grit, thinking about that rude guy in the locker rooms. I quickly run to the school so I can get through my classes. Gym needs to come as soon as possible so I can whip those guys back into being nice.


	14. The Social Bully: Ch 1

**The Social Bully is told from Leo's POV and takes place during the same time frame as the others.**

* * *

Monday

I close my locker door, jumping half an inch when I see Karai standing on the other side. "Jeez!"

"Hey," she snickers, "How's it going?" Her long black hair is braided today. It looks amazing with the heavy black makeup. What am I saying? She's my friend. Oh, who am I kidding? She, along with April, is easily one of the hottest girls in school. I fell for her a long time ago and it always makes my day to see her.

"Um, good. Hi," I blush back, "What's up?"

"I'm free Friday," she smirks, "Want to hang out?"

My eyes widen at her directness. She's usually never like this. The exact opposite, actually. She tends to play mind games. Although it would be a dream come true if she were asking me out on a date, I'm pretty sure that's not what's going on. Still, "Uh, yeah. Of course. Pick you up at eight?"

"Make it seven," she walks away. I stare at her sashaying form as it disappears into the mass of kids.

"Wow," I smile.

"What?" I jump around to see my younger brother - Raph - standing where Karai had just been. What is it with people and giving me heart attacks. He starts laughing at me, "Seriously? Walking up behind you is all it takes to scare Mr. Fearless?"

"Shut up," I glare, walking around him. He follows me down the hall, "What do you want?"

"Splinta's picking us up after school," he tells me as we walk to our next class, "Something about an extra hour of training."

"You don't know for sure?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I heard from Case, who heard from April, who heard from Don, who heard from Mike. And let's just say Mikey wasn't paying that much attention," Raph shrugs.

"Right," I roll my eyes, taking a seat in the front row, "How come I'm always the last to know?"

"Beats me," Raph takes the desk behind mine. No doubt to look over my shoulder at the answers. A lot of good it'll do him. I'm not doing so great in the math area and I'm the only senior in the class; Trigonometry. It's the eleventh-grade math class. Raph's class. I'd be in Pre-Calc right now if I hadn't needed to take Pre-Algebra. Don, on the other hand, is doing exceptionally well and managed to snag this class, too. I'm still not sure how we managed it.

My second youngest brother slides into the seat next to me and Raph sighs, "Come on, Don. Can't you sit back here?"

"What?" Donnie snickers, "So you can copy off my paper again? No way. I trust Leo. Not you."

"Whatever," Raph groans. Our teacher walks in to start class.


	15. The Social Bully: Ch 2

**No bullying for Leo yet. That doesn't happen 'til next week.**

Thursday

"Wait," Raph asks confused, "So this stuff doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" Don asks, slightly worried, "Why, is it true?"

"Of course not," I step in. I can't believe we're having this conversation right now. No one would be mean to Donnie. That's just ridiculous. He's the nicest guy on the planet, "And…I guess as long as you think it's harmless, it's fine." I mean, it is just for school, right? A meaningless project. Still…"But if it gets out of hand, you'll tell us right?"

"If it gets out of hand, I'll tell the teacher," Don rolls his eyes, "No offense, but I don't need you beating the crap out of my classmates over nothing but a project."

"If you're sure," Raph says sincerely.

Don nods, "I'm sure."

"Well…okay," I shrug. I'm totally not okay with this, "I guess that's it then. Mike, don't look at his page anymore, alright?"

He glares at all of us, "That is the worst excuse of all time! What class are you doing that for?"

"Psychology," Don crosses his arms.

He hesitates, but glares at him, "Fine. I won't look anymore. But seriously, if I find out this isn't for school-"

"Then I'll handle it," Raph interrupts. More like I'll handle it, "No one picks on you," That's right, "And you tell me if someone does."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Don nods.

Raph storms out, so I follow him. I take one look back to make sure Don's telling the truth. I'm not so sure he is, but I trust him. I have to. I walk out and meet Raph in the living room. He groans, falling onto the couch. "I can't believe this," he mutters, "When I find which of those punks are going after Don, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I cross my arms, "I don't want you beating anyone up."

"I'll do a lot more than that if I find anyone picking on you guys," he glares at me, "I swear this is getting out of control."

"What is?" I ask curiously. Does Raph know more than I do? Probably. I'm always the last to know.

"The bullying…" he states. I can tell he wants to tell me more, but he won't. Something's going on, "At school and stuff. It's sick and rude and-and…"

"I know," I sigh, "But there's not a lot we can do." I take a seat next to him, "If we get involved, we could just make it worse. We've got to tell his teacher if he's really being bullied like that…I can't believe those death threats."

"I've heard worse," Raph shakes his head, "But nothing is more awful than when it's directed at you guys."

I punch his shoulder, "Never took you for a softy."

He glares at me, "And don't. Cause I ain't. But let me make myself perfectly clear, and if you tell anyone I'll kill ya. Anyone comes after you and the guys, you tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Raph," I shake my head, "Where's all this coming from? Is there something I should know about?"

He shakes his head, "Nah. I'll take care of it. Just tell me, alright?"

"Yeah," I nod, "Sure." After the problem is fixed. I don't need my little brother getting into trouble.

"Good," he nods, "Now, about Don?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "That stuff was pretty mean. You think any of it was serious?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "But if it was, you think he'd know what to do? You think Mike would?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. Maybe? Think we should talk to them."

"Definitely," he nods, "Mike's new to high school. It's tougher. Don's been here a year already, but he's got his geek friends. If anyone's been saying mean stuff about him, he probably hasn't heard about it yet."

"So they should be prepared," I nod, "Just in case."

"Right," he nods.

Without having to be told twice, I get up, "Then what are we waiting for?" I walk back to the room Don and I share, slowly opening the door, "Hey, guys. So…Raph and I have been talking. We think we should talk to you two about bullying."

"Don't worry," Mike smiles at Don, "I think Donnie covered it for me." I smile back and nod, happy Don's as smart as he is.


	16. The Social Bully: Ch 3

Friday

Friday can't come fast enough. When we all get home from school, I go straight for the couch. I've got a Space Heroes marathon to watch, and then a date with the most gorgeous girl, and then a meditation session with Master Splinter. It's going to be- "Mikey!" I turn around to see Raph storming through the house, "You seen Mike anywhere?"

I shake my head, "No, wh-"

"Mikey!" Raph shouts, trudging off again. I groan, thinking about the many, many pranks that Mike probably pulled on Raph. "Come out you little twerp!"

Don walks in, cleaning off a part to some machine, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Raph's mad at Mike," I shrug, turning back around. I decide to shout at the hot head, "Just try to kill him quietly!"

"Ah!" the high pitched scream of my youngest brother echoes through the house.

"Got cha!" Raph shouts happily.

"I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry!" Mikey apologizes profusely.

"Not this time," Raph snickers.

"Owe!" Mikey cringes.

I spin around fast. I hadn't heard Raph hit him yet. "Mike?"

"I didn't do it!" Raph shouts, quickly letting go of our youngest bro, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he shrugs, "Just got a little rough in gym today. That's all."

"Again?" Don asks, concerned.

"Again?" I raise my eyebrow, "Mike, what's up?"

"Just some jerks," he shrugs, "Nothing I can't handle. I'll whoop their butts in basketball on Monday. That's for sure!"

"Let me see your arm," Donnie takes his hand and pushes back the sleeve. He gives it a dirty look, "Exactly what happened?"

"After all their trash talk, I got checked to the ground," he groans, "I just sprained it, is all."

"We should still check it out?" Don grimaces. He looks over to me, "Leo?"

"I'll get the keys," I nod.


	17. The Social Bully: Ch 4

Still Friday

Raph and I sit in uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room while Don is in the patient room with Mike and the doc to see if his arm is really sprained, or broken. I'm sure it's the first. Mike would have told us immediately if it was broken. Still, it's good to be sure.

I feel a vibration in my pocket and set down my magazine to answer. It's Karai. I quickly hold it to my ear, "Hey! Sorry, I completely forgot to call, but-"

"Don't but me, mister," she snaps, "I've been waiting for over an hour!"

Raph gives me and my phone a curious look, so I wave him off. "Look, I'm real sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it," she states, "I don't give second chances and I was already taking a big one on you. I should have known you wouldn't come through."

"Wait, Karai, it's not like that," I start.

"Save it for someone who cares," she states before promptly hanging up.

"Hello?" I ask the tone, "Karai?" I move it away form my ear to be sure and find the screen is blank. Yep. She hung up.

"What's up?" Raph asks, slightly worried.

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Just Karai. Why?"

He shakes his head fast, seeming to calm a little, "No reason. What's up with her?"

"I forgot to cancel our date tonight," I sigh, "I didn't realize a doctor visit would take this long."

"Don't sweat it," he shrugs, looking back at his magazine like my romantic life being ruined before it started is no big deal, "She's got a crazy crush on you. She'll bounce back."

"She does?" I ask confused.

He laughs, "You kidding? I caught her writing _Leo and Karai forever_ in her notebook. Trust me. After you tell her about Mike's arm, she'll forgive you."

"Yeah," I smile, new hope restored.


	18. The Social Bully: Ch 5

Monday

As we walk to school Monday morning, every one of my brothers seem to be acting weird. Donnie's got his head hanging low with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Raph's got his chest pushed out, and Mike's got a very determined look about him. I'm starting to get concerned, but I know every one of them would just turn me away.

Still doesn't stop me, "You guys okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Raph asks, slightly angry.

I wonder what I did this time, "You're all just sort of quiet."

"Well what do you want us to say?" Raph snaps, walking a little faster.

I stare at him as he walks away, and realize he's going to need a while to cool off. I sigh and turn to Don, "You doing alright Don?"

Quieter than a mouse, he whispers, "Fine."

I don't believe it for a second. As I'm about to ask again, he shrugs his shoulders and raises his head. A fake smile spreads across his lips and I know something's up, "Seriously, D. What's up?"

He shrugs, lying, "Just got a test later. I don't think I studied enough." I'm about to call him out on the lie, and he can tell. He turns the attention to Mike, "That what you're focuses on, Mikey? Got a test later or something?"

"Or something," he nods, a new pep in his step, "Those kids in gym class? I'm gonna show them a thing or two about basketball."

"Right on," Don smiles, seeming to brighten up a little. Obviously I've missed something there.

"Isn't the coach going to bench you today?" I ask, "You know, because of your wrist?"

"It's just sprained," Mike shrugs, "I'll take it off before class and he'll never know the difference."

Don shakes his head fast as we walk up to the school building, "Mikey, that's not what I meant when I said-"

"I'm not a wimp," Mike snaps, quickly rushing up the steps and into the building.

Don stops dead and stares at the empty space our brother used to occupy, "I never said he was."

"Don?" I ask, "You okay?" Without answering me, his eyes seem to glaze over and he walks into the school. I sigh and follow him in. I know they'll all open up eventually.


	19. The Physical Bully: Ch 1

**The Psychical Bully is told from Raph's POV and takes place during the same time frame as the others.**

* * *

Monday

I stand at my locker in the Junior hall. I know what will be inside when I open it, but I'm not ready for that today. My friend Spike and I have been pulling pranks on each other recently. Lots of good ones, too, but they usually involve our lockers. That's how I know something is up.

It could be anything. Something could spill out or he could have rigged something to splash me - any number of things. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. I open the lock - quickly standing back. I tighten my eyes for the unexpected. And just like I hadn't expected, nothing happens. I look to find a small note floating to the floor. I pick it up, unfolding it. It's a very crude drawing of some guy beating me up with the date for tomorrow and the time for after school. Good one Spike. That really scared me. Not.

I chuckle, crumpling it and tossing it back into my locker. Guy's getting sloppy. A monkey could have thought of something better than that. I grab my math book, slamming my locker closed, and heading towards Leo. He's on the way to class. As I walk up, I see him staring down the hall at something. I know he's good at going zen but in the middle of a hallway? I hear him whisper, "Wow."

I crane my head to see down the hall, "What?" He jumps a mile high, seeming to be surprised I'm here. This, of course, makes me laugh, "Seriously? Walking up behind you is all it takes to scare Mr. Fearless?"

"Shut up," he sneers, walking around me. I keep laughing as I follow him to our class. He's obviously irritated. I love it, "What do you want?"

Um, to go to class? He does remember that we have the same third period together, right? Whatever, I needed to tell him something anyway, "Splinta's picking us up after school. Something about an extra hour of training."

"You don't know for sure?" he seems surprised.

I shake my head, trying to remember exactly how the news got to me, "I heard from Case, who heard from April, who heard from Don, who heard from Mike. And let's just say Mikey wasn't paying that much attention."

"Right," he huffs as we walk in. He takes a seat in the front - teacher's pet - while I sit behind him. I'm a little taller than him, but if I slouch down in my seat, then the teach will never see me.

He asks me something, but I'm not really paying attention anymore, so I shrug, "Beats me." I'm not a fan of Leo having math with me. Don sure, but not Leo. He knows when I've got homework and rags on me about it. Like who does that stuff anyway?

I'm instantly reminded of probably the only person in our class who actually turns in work three weeks ahead - my younger brother Donnie - as he walks in. I get a little jealous as he sits next to Leo before I remember he's a teacher's pet, too. Something they have in common. Still, "Come on Don. Can't you sit back here?"

"What?" Donnie rolls his eyes, "So you can copy off my paper again? No way. I trust Leo. Not you."

"Whatever," I shrug like it's no big deal, but really? Ouch, Don. Way to beat a guy down. I flop my book on the desk as Mr. Teacher Man walks in.


	20. The Physical Bully: Ch 2

Tuesday

Spike is so going to get it. Or not get it. Whatever.

The note he left me yesterday said to meet him in the parking lot where he'd pound me. He really shouldn't advertise like that. It gives me plenty of time to plan for it. "Hey Raph," Leo calls out to me as I close my loser. He stops next to me, "Mike's soccer practice got canceled and I'm giving him a ride home. Need a lift? Or is Spike bringing you again?"

No way Spike will drive me after what I have planned. Now or never, "Yeah, Leo. I'll take a ride." Come to think of it, this is probably best. Ditching him makes for absolutely no surprises.

"Alright, come on," he waves at me. I follow him to the front of the school where we pick up Mikey.

My youngest brother asks, "Where's Don?"

Leo answers, "He's got a lab today. Someone else is bringing him home later," on the way to the car. As we pile in, I get a text from Spike. _Sorry I haven't pranked you this week. I'll get you tomorrow._

I chuckle and send back, _I already got the note, moron._

Before I've even slid into shot-gun, Spike sends back, _What note?_

I roll my eyes and put the thing away. Yeah. Nice try.


	21. The Physical Bully: Ch 3

Wednesday

As class is about to start, some kid behind me slides a note my way. I raise my eyebrow but take it before the teacher sees. It says to go to the library at lunch. I think to myself, "Really Spike? Since when do you hang in the library?" I crumple the thing, stuffing it into my pocket.

Figuring the can't ditch the bozo twice without upsetting him, I head to the library at lunch. Thing is, Spike isn't here. I wait around for ten minutes before I get fed up. I grumble to myself, walking back to my locker. I pull out my sack lunch just as I get slammed into the metal surface. I recoil fast, fists at the ready. My attacker - some kid my age in a black hoody - runs down the hall. Not thinking much about it, I yell out, "Hey!" before chasing after him.

He turns a corner and barges into the boy's bathroom. The one in the East Hallway that's rarely used. If I were thinking straight, I might have known better. Instead, I head in after him.


	22. The Physical Bully: Ch 4

Still Wednesday

"Well, where have you been?" Mikey asks, stuffing his empty zip lock back in his lunch box. Don looks up from his textbook, watching me sit down. I wonder if he notices how stiff I am, "Leo went looking for you."

"I'm right here," I grunt. As my back hit's the seat, I feel a litter better. Finally off of my aching legs. I lean my head back and rest my eyes - only for the bell to ring out.

"See ya, guys!" Mike shouts - much to my discontent - and slides away from the table. I groan; my head feels like it's gonna explode. Still, I gotta get to class. Unless I skip. Yeah, skipping sounds good.

I lean forward again to find Don still sitting across from me. He hasn't moved. Oh great. "You feeling alright?"

"Fine," I huff, standing. I shove the chair back under the table and walk away. Just fine.

 _"Hey!" I shout, again, rushing into the bathroom. I charge inside, bumping right into some guy. I slam into him so hard, we both fall back a step. I'm up first, "Alright, wise guy. What's the big idea?"_

 _"What?" the kid asks, taking his hood down, "Didn't you get my message?"_

 _"Slash," I growl. Slash is this punk kid who hangs with a gang called the purple dragons. Kid's a real sleaze._

 _"You already stood me up once," he sneers. Knuckles crack from behind me and I realize we're not alone. I glance over my shoulder to see two goons; one watching the door, the other two steps behind me. I glare back at Slash, "I'm not letting you get away this time."_

I trudge to my next class. Gym. How fun. Maybe I can just sit out. Pretend I forgot my gym clothes. Nah. I'd get a mark on my grade and Leo'd be all over me. Just gotta put up with it.

 _"Uh!" I'm slammed into the stall. I quickly get back to my feet - wiping blood from the corner of my mouth. It's not a lot, but enough to fuel my rage. I swing a punch at the punk's face only for him to duck and for me to go flying. I catch myself on the sink and spin around. Slash sicks his big goon on me, having him hold my by the neck against the wall._

 _"Okay, Raphie-boy," Slash sneers next to my face, "You make sure to come here every day at lunch. Or else." I kick my leg out, hoping to get my knee at his groin. Wrong move. The punk squeezing my neck holds me harder while Slash adds, "Looks like you'll need some incentive. Tell you what? You make sure to come here - every day - and get your beat down, and I'll be sure to stay away from your brothers."_

 _I see red._

Stupid Slash. Stupid school. Stupid everything. I take off my shirt and change in the locker room. Why - of all the kids here - did he have to pick on me?

 _I cough on the floor, catching my breath. He bends down to me, "Get that? I'll stay away from the nerd and the brat if you come. Deal?"_

 _I growl at him, "Don't make threats like that. You won't like what I'll do."_

 _"What you'll do?" He snickers, giving me a love tap - compared to the others - to my stomach, he growls, "You won't do anything...Deal?"_

Still severely sore, I trudge to the gym for class. I'm going to hate every second of this. Every miserable, stinking second. I hope he doesn't make us run.

 _"Fine," I growl, "Deal."_

 **The only logical reason I could find for Raph - the father of all hot heads - to get picked on without doing anything back, was to make it so that he didn't have a choice. And the only reasonable way to accomplish that was to have his brothers be threatened.**


	23. The Physical Bully: Ch 5

Thursday

Home at last. Today was awful. Slash and his goons liked being extra brutal today. Whatever. Toughens me up, right? At least now I'm home and can forget all about it. It's time to go play some- "Raph," Leo interrupts my thoughts as I walk back to my room, "Don't you have homework?"

"I'll do it later," I shrug, having absolutely no intentions of doing it. At all.

"Now," Leo demands. I don't know why I listen. Grudgingly, I turn back and grab my backpack, heading for the dining room as Leo makes his way to Boy Wonder, "Hey, Don. Want to help me with my math?"

"You couldn't have had better timing," Don replies. I watch as the two of them take seats at the table, getting started. I don't think they'd mind if I happened to overhear some answers. I take a seat across from them, opening my book.

"So…" Big brother Leo asks, "This whole trig thing. How's it work again?"

Don laughs, starting to stand, "Just a sec. Let me go get my calculator, okay?"

I roll my eyes - come on, let's just get this over with, "You can use mine."

He smiles politely - getting on my nerves already, "Thanks. But mine can do more than your guy's. It graphs and stuff."

"We need to graph?" Leo sighs, "I didn't grab any paper from the room."

"Don't worry about it. I've got extra," Donnie walks to his room. Great, now I'm stuck alone with Leo.

I sigh and he notices instantly, "You need help, too?"

"Maybe," I shrug. I really don't. I could do this in two minutes, tops, but it'd be nice for Don to tell Leo all the answers and I'll just happen to overhear. Why can't he hurry up? How long's it take to find a calculator?

"What the heck is going on?" I hear Mikey shout from Don's room. I raise my head and start to stand, but Leo gets up first. He rushes back.

Not a minute later, Mike yells, "Tell him, Donnie!"

What the heck is going on back there? Don probably did something he wasn't supposed to or Mike probably broke something he shouldn't have touched. Whatever it is, I bet it'll be a while before we get back to our homework. Which means it'll be even longer before I get to my video games. I huff, standing and head back to see if I can speed this along.

I walk in to hear Leo ask, "What's all this about Facebook?"

Facebook? Seriously? I roll my eyes, "Everything all right in here?"

Don growls, "Everything is fine. Mike was just snooping on my Facebook page."

"Everything is not fine, Donnie," Mikey says sincerely, grabbing my attention, "What they're saying is mean!"

What who's saying? Mean? Don shoots back, "Then you shouldn't have read it."

"Okay, everyone, just calm down," Leo demands, "Mikey, don't read Donnie's Facebook and Donnie…um, don't post mean stuff." Donnie? Posting mean stuff? Since when?

Don huffs, "No problem."

Thinking it's over, I'm about to leave when Mike shouts, "Leo! The mean stuff was _to_ Donnie! Not _from_ Donnie."

"What?" Leo's voice squeaks, confused, "What mean stuff?"

"He's overreacting," Don urges, "It's just stupid comments."

Mikey pouts, "It's not stupid, Donnie. They were threatening you."

"Hold up," I halt everything so I can understand, "Who was threatening Donnie?"

"No one," Donnie insists. Yeah, like I'll buy that. A dark thought hits me instantly; what if Slash did something? He swore to stay away. I swear if he went anywhere near Don- "Everyone, just, listen to me for a sec, okay? They were just…messing around. They're not being serious or anything. It's fake. All of it. It's…for a project. At school."

"He's lying," Mikey stomps.

Leo agrees, "I know. Mikey, pull it up. I want to see."

"Guys, it's my account," Don states, "You can't just-"

"And yet we are," I stop him. This is ridiculous. If someone's messing with Don, I don't care if it's fake or not. I'm putting a stop to this. Now. He doesn't seem to agree, "Sit down, Donnie. We'll talk with you in a minute." He gives me a glare that I rarely see from my little bro, but I'm not giving in. I return the look, adding my own flare. He sits down.

As Leo takes a look at the comments, he turns my fuming bro, "Donnie? Why would they say that stuff? Who are these kids?"

"Like I said," Don stands - ignoring the look I give him - and closes the computer top, "It's for school. A stupid project. It's nothing."

Leo reminds him, "You didn't answer my question."

Don counters, "Because it's a stupid question. They're just some classmates who are messing around."

Oh, come on. I growl, "Exactly what kind of a school project would have kids talking to you like that?"

Don states, "Cyberbullying." What the heck is that? I ignore what he's saying and hone in on the bullying part. What teacher in their right mind would let kids bully Don? "- and talk about how it felt to be bullied and ways to cope. Like, my way of coping is thinking about all the horribly bad spelling and stuff."

He gives a slight chuckle like all of those horrible things mean nothing to him, "Wait, so this stuff doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" he asks me sarcastically, "Why, is it true?"

"Of course not," Leo states, "And…I guess as long as you think it's harmless, it's fine. But if it gets out of hand, you'll tell us right?"

"If it gets out of hand, I'll tell the teacher," Don seems to look right at me as he adds, "No offense, but I don't need you beating the crap out of my classmates over nothing but a project."

I say wholeheartedly, "If you're sure?"

He nods, "I'm sure."

"Well…okay," Leo gives in, "I guess that's it then. Mike, don't look at his page anymore, alright?"

Mike's eyes get so big, it's comical, "That is the worst excuse of all time! What class are you doing that for?"

"Psychology," Don states. I shake my head at the irony. I didn't realize the Psych teach had to be nuts to teach.

Mike huffs, "Fine. I won't look anymore. But seriously, if I find out this isn't for school-"

"Then I'll handle it," I interrupt, turning to Don, "No one picks on you. And you tell me if someone does."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," my bro shrugs. I can't believe he'd be so casual about this. But, whatever. There's nothing I can do until he gives me a name and a face.

I walk out and go for the couch. I find myself muttering out loud, "I can't believe this." I shake my head, thinking about how upset Mike nad Leo got when they read that stuff. It must have been awful, "When I find which of those punks are going after Don, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Leo follows me in, "I don't want you beating anyone up."

I grunt, thinking of how he'll try to stop me, "I'll do a lot more than that if I find anyone picking on you guys," I look away, thinking about Slash again, "I swear this is getting out of control." Punk's almost got me paranoid.

"What is?" Leo asks, seeming to of heard me.

"The bullying…" First me and now Don? I thought our school had a no bullying policy! And his teacher is telling the class to do it for a grade? And then Slash- no. What's going on with me isn't bullying. It's just some punk who hasn't learned his place. I'll teach him soon enough. Just as soon as I figure out how to pound three guys at once. I look over at Leo who's returning with a curious look, "At school and stuff. It's sick and rude and-and…"

"I know," he agrees, "But there's not a lot we can do." Really Sherlock? What was your first clue? He takes a seat next to me. Great, now we're getting mushy, "If we get involved, we could just make it worse. We've got to tell his teacher if he's really being bullied like that…I can't believe those death threats."

"I've heard worse," I remember all the time's guys have cornered me in an alleyway or some punk has an idea to be suicidal by messing with me on an off day. I don't know for sure what those kids wrote, but I'm sure even I've said worse to people. "But…" But those are things kids have said to me. Not things people have said to Don, "Nothing is more awful than when it's directed at you guys."

He taps my shoulder on a sore spot, "Never took you for a softy."

I roll my eyes, "And don't. Cause I ain't." I shake my head, thinking the bonehead probably won't ever realize less someone spells it out for him, "But let me make myself perfectly clear, and if you tell anyone I'll kill ya. Anyone comes after you and the guys, you tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Raph," he raises an eyebrow, "Where's all this coming from? Is there something I should know about?"

I shake my head, thinking I've given stuff away. Wonder what would happen if I told Fearless? That makes me laugh, "Nah. I'll take care of it. Just tell me, alright?"

"Yeah," he nods unsure, "Sure."

"Good," I change the subject, "Now, about Don?"

"Yeah," he agrees, though I haven't said anything yet, "That stuff was pretty mean. You think any of it was serious?"

"I don't know," I shrug. Didn't get to read any of it, "But if it was, you think he'd know what to do? You think Mike would?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe? Think we should talk to them."

"Definitely," I remind him, "Mike's new to high school. It's tougher. Don's been here a year already, but he's got his geek friends. If anyone's been saying mean stuff about him, he probably hasn't heard about it yet."

"So they should be prepared," he agrees, "Just in case."

"Right," I confirm.

As though on cue, he gets up, "Then what are we waiting for?" Right now? He leaves for the back bedrooms and I groan, getting back to my sore feet.


	24. The Physical Bully: Ch 6

Friday

"Mikey!" I shout. Seriously, can't the little brat go one day without making me miserable? I mean, where the heck did he get the idea that he can get away with using my sketch pad? And for a mocking face of all things? I stomp into the living room where Leo's watching some lame TV show, "You seen Mike anywhere?"

Leo shrugs, "No, wh-"

"Mikey!" I yell, leaving, "Come out you little twerp!"

"Just try to kill him quietly!" Leo shouts out at me. No promises. I walk into my room and realize exactly where he is. I don't know why I didn't check here first. He always hides in the closet. I swing the door open just in time for him to let out a high pitched scream. Seriously? Is everything with this kid annoying?

I roll my eyes, reaching in for him and he quickly slips away, running for the hall. Okay, at first I was just going to yell at him, but now he's asked for it. I grab onto the back neck of his shirt just as we reach the hall, "Got cha!"

He turns, the fabric bunching around his neck, "I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry!"

"Not this time," I chuckle.

I reach for his arm so I can tackle us to the ground, just as he shouts out, "Owe!"

I instantly let go, saying the first thing that comes to mind, "I didn't do it!" I mentally slap myself. My little brother just said owe and my first instinct is to go on defense? I growl, looking at where I'd just grabbed his arm and find he's cradling it, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he pouts, clenching his arm to his chest. Right. Like I'm going to believe that. He sighs, "Just got a little rough in gym today. That's all."

"Again?" Don ask. When did he get here? Did he even walk home with us? And what does he mean again? Someone's been roughing Mike up? My first thought is of Spike and my face hardens.

"Again?" Leo asks from the couch, "Mike, what's up?"

"Just some jerks," he sneers, "Nothing I can't handle…I'll whoop their butts in basketball on Monday. That's for sure!" That's my little brother.

"Let me see your arm," Don walks closer to take it. He pushes back the sleeve and the first thing I see is a large blue bruise. I subconsciously wonder if I accidentally did that. "Exactly what happened?"

Mike shrugs, "After all their trash talk, I got checked to the ground. It's just sprained it, is all."

"We should still check it out," Doctor Donnie nods, turning to our oldest brother for permission, "Leo?" If he doesn't say yes, I sure will. Especially after that fiasco last month with Mike's cut getting infected.

But, of course, I don't have to. Leo stands, "I'll get the keys."


	25. The Physical Bully: Ch 7

Sunday

It's getting close to nighttime, and Mike is still driving me crazy.

All weekend, he's been begging one of us to go play basketball with him. Leo keeps telling him no because of his sprained wrist and Don won't come out of his room - probably annoyed with Mike like the rest of us. I thought he should come out and deal with it, too, but found him staring intently at his computer. When he's like that, no one moves him.

"Please?" Mike begs, again.

Leo repeats, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But, Leo, please?"

"No," Leo demands. Leo turns to Mike quick, "And before you ask again, the answer is still no. You're not going even if we go with you."

"But then how am I supposed to get better?" Mike whines.

"Your not," Leo crosses his arms, "You're supposed to let your hand heal. And besides, by the time it has, basketball will be over."

"Yeah, but what about next year?" Mike points out, "I'll have to do the segment then, too. And I still won't be good."

"Then practice over the summer," Leo shrugs, "Because you're not doing it today."

"But Leo-"

I get up from the couch, "You know what, Mike? You've been complaining all day. Just go do something else."

"But Don is busy," Mike states.

"So do something without him," Leo shrugs.

Mike stares at us blankly, "Dudes, the whole purpose to my existence is to bug you guys. If you're annoyed and Don is busy, then I have nothing." Okay, so, that's not really what he says, but it might as well have been. It seems like that's all he does, anyway.

I roll my eyes, "Come on," walking for my coat, "If you really want to go do something, then lets go do something."

Mike and Leo both stare at me in shock. Mike stutters out, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, come on," I shrug, "I'm going out. Coming with me?"

His eyes get bigger and he takes a step behind Leo, "Uh, what are you trying to pull, here?"

"Fine, man," I open the door, hiding my smirk, "You don't want to go. You don't gotta go."

Mike puts his hands up, "Um, no. I think I'm good. You go have fun."

"Suit it yourself," I shrug, heading out. I quickly close the door behind me. That was a close one. Now Leo is stuck with the brat all by himself and I get to leave. And everyone calls Don the genus.

I find myself heading down to the park. Mike got basketball in my head and there always seem to be a few groups of kids who end up playing late on Sundays. I find one group next to the far court and walk over. A guy on the sidelines tells me there looking for an extra player. "Hey," I call out as I get closer, "Need another player?"

One of the guys on the court stops to look at me. When I recognize his face, I feel a pit in my stomach. It gets deeper as he guy starts laughing, "What are the odds? Come to get a beat down a day early?"

I sigh, slowly raising my hands, "Sorry, my mistake," and then I get stupid, "I didn't realize this court was covered in garbage."

Spike growls at me while the game behind him slows to a stop. The more faces I see, the more trouble I realize I'm in. Every single one of them is a purple dragon that I've fought as the Night Watcher. I crack my knuckles. It's not basketball, but it's going to be so much more fun.

Spike wags his finger, seeming to understand that I want to bash his head in, "Now, now, Raphie boy. Just because we're not at school doesn't mean that you can forget about our deal." I freeze. This just took a very bad turn. "Jeez, kid, I knew you were dense, but that's no reason to be stupid. There's one of you and nine of us. Did you really think - even without our deal - that you could take us?"

Internally I smirk at the idea of pounding all of them into dust. Externally, I realize this may have been a bad idea.


	26. The Physical Bully: Ch 8

Monday

My bruises have bruises. I didn't come home until late last night. Really, really late. Thankfully, Leo didn't wait up and my younger brothers still have a curfew, so no one noticed me stalking in - bruised and soar.

After a quick shower to wash the dirt and some blood - not all of it mine; I'm sure Spike wouldn't notice if one or two punks 'accidentally' had a bloody nose - I finally got a chance to lay down at around two this morning. When my alarm goes off at six, I want to punch it so stinking bad. But I can't really move.

Mike doesn't seem to have the same problem. He jumps down from the top bunk of our bed and rushes to stand next to me, shaking me repeatedly and shouting different things about getting up. There's no way he could have gotten into the sugar already, "Mike! Stop before I-" and with that he's left the room.

I grumble to myself, slowly getting up. This is getting ridiculous. I need to find a way that I can get that punk back. Or at least get him to stop pounding me. But that would mean fighting back which would send him after my bros. And there's no way I'd ever let that happen. So, being tired and soar is the next best option right now. Yay me.

I don't bother getting breakfast. It takes the full half hour just to get dressed. It might have been a good thing that I skipped out, because on the walk to school, Leo is particularly annoying.

My older brother asks, "You guys okay?"

I growl, "Why wouldn't we be?" Why does he have to pry? Can't he just leave us alone for one morning? Because if he could, this would be the morning to do it.

"You're all just sort of quiet," he states.

"Well what do you want us to say?" I ask. It's like he wants us to be in trouble. It's just like Leo, too. Nag us until there's something wrong so he can fix it. Yeah, well he can't fix this. Before I know it, I find that I'm walking up the school steps. When did I get here? Man, I'm tired.


	27. More is coming

More is coming. Promise :)


End file.
